Cameron and the Ochoa Boyz
by Eyeseers
Summary: On the eve of a Disney mini-reunion party with stars from the Disney Studio lot, Gamer's Guide star, Cameron Boyce gets a lot more than what he ask for as he finds Pair of Kings actor, Ryan Ochoa roaming around in his hotel room. Sparks soon fly between the two, but see what happens when the Ochoa brothers check on the duo in surprising ways. Spin-off of Behind the Disney!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy 2019 guys! It is so nice to see you again! I hope you have enjoyed the recent update to my story The Stories of Luke Ross. Please make sure to review and describe your own ideas of stories that you want to be written out. You know, you are going to see a lot of one-shots coming in the following months, so enjoy them.**

**For this story, I wanted to be clear that this NOT a spin-off of Behind the Disney. I am just expanding on the aspect of when Cameron Boyce (Jessie) comes across Ryan Ochoa (Pair of Kings) back in 2012. [Read Behind the Disney Ch.2 to gain a further understanding]**

* * *

_Eyeseers Inc. Presents.._

_Cameron and the Ochoa Boyz_

_*This is piece of_ _work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers __**only**__! We are in no way in_ _relation to the Disney corporation! This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these characters or actors' sexual orientation. The characters mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the affiliated stars. All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Waaaay Back in 2012**

As he crossed the studio lot, Cameron Boyce ran into Ryan Ochoa from Pair of Kings. They hadn't really talked one-on-one often and when they did some other celeb would interject. _Damn! Cameron's getting sexier everyday. _Ryan was desperate for some alone time with the young freckled star. Who knew it would take some time for that _special_ day to come?

* * *

**Spring 2018**

Years have passed since the former _Jessie_ star, Cameron Boyce first encountered the _Pair of Kings_ star, Ryan Ochoa. With both of their shows ending respectively, it seems as if there would be no chance at a meet-up until...

A mini-Disney reunion party was being held at The Hollywood Roosevelt in Hollywood, Los Angeles. Stars from the Late 2000s and the early 2010s would all convene and reminiscence about some of their best moments on their respective shows. The hotel itself was a prime hotspot for Disney Channel stars, past and present. Joe Jonas, Demi Lovato, Zac Efron, and Vanessa Hudgens are just some of the stars that have been spotted at the bad-boy party scene.

Arriving the morning of the party, a newly-turned nineteen-year-old Cameron Boyce stepped out of the polished elevator. As it reached the eighth floor, the freckled teen soon walked down the long yet stylish corridor while trying to find his assigned room.

_808, 808..._The freckled teen thought to himself as he scoured thoroughly between the doors, left and right.

"Ah-ha, there you are! Room 808," Cameron smiled in anticipation as he scanned the door pad with his keycard. Once the door pad turned green, he turned the doorknob and entered the hotel room. Unaware of what was behind that door...

"Woah there!" a voice hollered. "You might want to knock before you enter."

"R-Ryan." Cameron stuttered, "Ryan, it's me! Cameron!"

"Oh yeah! How's it going little dude?" An ecstatic Ryan Ochoa beamed. He was only wearing a towel that wrapped around his slender waist, which caught the eye of the freckled star.

"It's been great! The last couple of years have been really wonderful," The freckled Disney star dragged on about some of his latest acting gigs as he nonchalantly stared at Ryan's sexy physique. "Gamer's Guide was probably my favorite show to do. Finally, a show that centered around me!"

The Latino _Pair of Kings_ star added, "I guess all good things must come to an end, huh,"

"Yeah, I had to grow up sometime!" The former _Gamer's Guide_ star began to chuckle at thought of his transition from Disney roles to more mature roles.

"I see you got a little stubble right there," Ryan pointed towards the light-black strands of hair that grew upon his chin. Stepping back, he took a quick glance at the nineteen-year-old. "I just can't believe that you turned out like this. I still remember when you were this tall." The Latino star stuck his hand out at the level of his lower rib cage.

"I did grow a few inches in the last year. But I'll never be as BIG as you!" Cameron grinned as he suddenly wrapped his hand around Ryan's clothed cock.

The former _Pair of Kings_ star moaned as his Disney costar began to slowly stroke him from the apparel. In seconds, the thick piece of man meat rose up to it full eight inches. "Oh gawd baby, that feels wonderful," Ryan soon grabbed onto Cameron's hardening seven inch member, covered by his tight jeans.

The freckled Disney starlet ran his other free hand over Ryan's chest and eight-pack abs. "You feel great too dude. I see you've been working out!"

In response, Ryan laced his fingers over Cameron's chiseled chest and shredded abs. The Latino _Pair of Kings_ star pulled the younger Disney celeb into a passionate kiss, sticking his tongue into his mouth. While being caught up in the sweet make-out session, the freckled nineteen-year-old released a low groan as he thrusted his hips against Ryan's.

The duo released each other's cock and grabbed asses, grinding their growing hardons together. The former Latino Disney star pushed Cameron against the hotel wall and returned the thrusting with such force that others might hear from the opposite side of the paper-thin walls. "Dude! You haven't even checked out the rooms yet! Let me show you the way."

Ryan grabbed onto the freckled teen's hand and guided him towards the King-sized bedroom.

"Wow, Disney's so cheap! They couldn't even give us separate beds." Cameron complained.

"Guess we'll have to snuggle tonight," suggested Ryan as he threw his towel across the room, exposing his lower half to the freckled teen.

Mesmerized by the growing shaft, Cameron knelt down in front of him and took the head of his semi-hard length into his mouth. After a few sucks, Ryan was soon rock hard in seconds: eight inches, thick, cut, and with a large mushroom head.

While licking around the precious head, Cameron soon began to fondle himself. His seven inch member was just as hard as remove his jeans and underwear in one quick swoop. It stuck out from the black bushel of pubes and its veins were clearly visible on the length.

"You taste so good, bro!" The _Gamer's Guide _star muttered between slurps on Ryan's huge cock. "I love it!"

The luxurious hotel room was filled with sounds of Cameron Boyce sucking on his former Disney pal while Ryan Ochoa moaned with encouragement as he slowly ran his fingers through the _Gamer's Guide_ black luscious hair. With the exception of Billy Unger (who now goes as William Brent), the freckled teen star could get other Disney channel celebs naked and down his throat but that was about it.

Looking at Ryan's monster, he could only swallow the light-pink mushroom head. So, he stroked the base and toyed with the Latino's huge and hairy balls.

Even though there is a slight age gap between the two former Disney stars, their bodies seemed too toned and muscular to compare. From their bulging pecs to their rigid eight-pack abs, no wonder they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

After a few minutes, the _Pair of Kings_ star guided Cameron off his aching cock and brought him up from the floor. "Now, it's my turn!"

Returning the favor, Ryan Ochoa knelt and eagerly engulfed Cameron's pearly white seven inch cock, enjoying streams of precum that flowed.

"Oh damn dude! That feels pretty good," The Latino moaned lazily as the freckled teen's cock popped out of his sweet mouth, giving it a few strokes. "Bet I'm better than Billy, huh?"

"DEFINITELY! I used to be so hot for that sexy beast!" The _Gamer's Guide _star lauded over the _Lab Rats _star while reminiscing over the times they shared.

Regaining the former Disney star's attention, Ryan tickled the freckled teen's tender head by licking the piss slit. Once Cameron glanced down in shock, Ryan continued on with the conversation.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you flirting with him on the lot back in the day," Ryan secretly started playing with the nineteen-year-old's low-hanging, slightly hairy balls. He even slid a finger between the freckled teen's muscular legs, trailing directly towards the tight pucker. As tensions increased, the Latino _Pair of Kings _star couldn't hold back his true intentions any longer.

"I can't wait any longer. Bend Over!" commanded Ryan. "I want to eat that sweet freckled ass of yours!"

Cameron Boyce didn't need any more encouragement as he bent over the bed, exposing his pink hairless hole that lied between his muscled cheeks.

"That's it baby," The Latino licked his lips before spreading the freckled teen's ass further apart, diving into Cameron's tight pucker with his long tongue.

As macho as Ryan liked to act, he loved eating out the younger teen's cute ass and sucking on his seven inch cock as well. Knowing each other after over seven years of their first encounter on the lot, Ryan soon developed feelings for his best bud. He wondered whether Cameron enjoyed his own eight inch shaft or if there was something deeper.

"Ohhh shit yeah, Ry-Ry! Eat my ass! I need you to fuck me!" Cameron loudly groaned as Ryan continued to rim his cheeks. Further teasing his buddy, the _Pair of Kings_ star fondled the freckled teen's hard cock, determined to make Cameron Boyce cum.

"That's right boy! You can't wait to get fucked, huh! You just want to be filled with this delicious cum of mine," Ryan cheered on as he continued to munch on the freckled teen's ass. After getting his puckered hole nice and wet, the Latino pulled his tongue out from between the nineteen-year-old's cheeks. He jumped up from kneeling on the hotel floor and threw the bottom half of Cameron's body onto the lavish bed. _Oooh! Ryan certainly has gotten more muscular since the last time __I saw him..._

Cameron laid back and flexed his eight-pack, admiring the cute Latino that was soon towering over him. Ryan heavily lubed the freckled teen's ass and generously coated his own eight inches. The _Gamer's Guide_ star soon found his cock hard and wagging in cool air as Ryan guided his thick length towards his hole.

The Latino tightened his hold on Cameron's slim hips as the first few inches of his throbbing cock slid into the gaping hole. "Oh fuck! That feels pretty warm!"

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it!" The freckled teen giggled, fisting the sheets to maintain his grasp.

The _Pair of Kings_ celeb got off on watching the cute younger buddy's face as he slowly rammed deeper into the freckled former Disney star. Cameron Boyce, on the other hand, loved getting fucked, but even he needed a moment to get comfortable on Ryan's monster eight inch cock before the real fucking started. The freckled teen's own seven inches stayed completely hard as it rubbed against the bedsheets. Precum soon followed, flowing from the pink mushroom head.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh!" Ryan moaned as his cock perfectly settled into Cameron's ass, "That hits the spot!"

"It never disappoints!" Ryan slapped the freckled teen's ass, leaving a red imprint. He rocked his hip up a little, pushing his cock into the _Gamer's Guide_ star just a bit deeper.

"Yeah Ry-Ry, fuck me!" The nineteen-year-old constantly hollered into the mattress with a scrunched look on his face.

The Latino didn't know how Cameron did it. Whether it was his round ass or the gorgeous freckles on his face, he was the best fuck ever. _God Ry-Ry is so fucking sexy, who would have thought such a kickass 'king' was gay?_

"Ryan, your cock is so fucking awesome! I'm gonna cum soon!" Cameron reached down and managed to stroke his seven inches which had been neglected for some time.

"Fuck no!" The former Disney celeb grabbed Cameron by the hips. "You can't cum yet, and I'm not even close. Let's slow it down, dude."

The freckled Disney starlet slightly turned his head around and whimpered, "I'm so horny bro!" Cameron used his talented ass to clench Ryan's thick eight inch shaft that was within his warmth.

Without warning, Ryan grabbed the younger celeb and swung him onto his back, unleashing the painfully hard seven inches from the sheets. He brought the freckled teen right up to his face and shouted, "You will cum when I tell you to! You got that?"

"Yes daddy," The nineteen-year-old murmured.

"What was that?" The Latino Pair of Kings star stared devilishly into the young teen's pupils.

"YES DADDY!" Cameron shouted at the top of his lungs. The freckled teen tried to retain his own dominance while staring into the eyes of the growling Latino.

He suddenly pushed the young dancer's toned legs further apart and rapidly fucked his big cock in and out of Cameron Boyce's hairless clenching ass.

"Oh yeah, fuck me Ry-Ry, faster! Give me that big Latino meat!" The _Gamer's Guide _star started jerking his own cock as Mateo pumped his full eight inches in and out of Cameron's hungry ass.

With both of their moans filling the hotel master bedroom and sweat dripping down both of their chiseled bodies, it was only a matter of time before one of their hard cocks would explode. Apparently, Cameron Boyce was the first to blow. _Oh Gawd! I-I think this is it!..._

"Here it comes baby!" Cameron hollered as he stroked his seven inch length like crazy. Soon enough, jets of cum spewed onto his rock-hard abs and chest; a stream even landed on the freckled teen's chin.

Feeling Cameron Boyce's inner walls tightening around his cock, Ryan soon gave a few more hard thrusts before painting the former Disney's star insides with his seed. "Oh yeah bro! Take my load!"

Caught up in the orgasmic high, the _Gamer's Guide_ star missed the Latino easing his spent eight inch cock out of him and soon collapsed onto the lavish bed. "Wow! That...was...amazing!" He panted. "What did you think Cam?"

The former _Pair of Kings_ star sensed that the younger Disney star was lost in his thoughts. After getting no response, Ryan gave the nineteen-year-old a gentle kiss which managed to finally break Cameron out of his wild thoughts.

"Ryan, this was fun. Great even! I wish we could do this more often and reconnect." Cameron asked, with the young dancer still releasing a few pants as he recovered from the experience.

"Well, I could always give you my number and address. Just in case, you know, you wanna hook-up again," The Latino sighed as he scooched closer to the freckled teen to lightly rub the young dancer's abs, staining them with remnants of cum.

Releasing a soft little moan from the touch, Cameron licked his tender pink lips at the hot sight. _Oh gawd! I hope he taste some of that sweetnes before it's too late! There's alway next time if he doesn't..._

Fully aware that the freckled teen had drifted into a deep sleep, Ryan made a few calls and was soon on his way out the door. Little did he know that a sneaky young fellow had made his way through the penthouse-style hotel room and was slowly crawling closer to a sleeping naked Cameron Boyce. _Oooh! I know big bro is going to love this special 'wake-up call'._

The shadowy figure soon reached the freckled teen's slighty tender seven inch cock and without warning engulfed the moist mushroom head.

A hazy Cameron Boyce fluttered his eyes open only to discover the unthinkable...

* * *

**And that, my fellow readers, is the end of Cameron and the Ochoa Boyz **

**for now...**

_Leave comments down below! Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 2019 guys! It is so nice to see you again! I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter to Cameron and the Ochoa Boyz. Please make sure to review and describe your own ideas of stories that you want to be written out. You know, you are going to see a lot of one-shots/stories coming in the following months, so enjoy them.**

**For this story, I wanted to be clear that this NOT a spin-off of Behind the Disney. I am just expanding on the aspect of when Cameron Boyce (Jessie) comes across Ryan Ochoa (Pair of Kings) back in 2012. [Read Behind the Disney Ch.2 to gain a further understanding]**

* * *

_Eyeseers Inc. Presents.._

_Cameron and the Ochoa Boyz_

_*This is piece of_ _work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers __**only**__! We are in no way in_ _relation to the Disney corporation! This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these characters or actors' sexual orientation. The characters mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the affiliated stars. All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Previously...**

Fully aware that the freckled teen had drifted into a deep sleep, Ryan made a few calls and was soon on his way out the door. Little did he know that a sneaky young fellow had made his way through the penthouse-style hotel room and was slowly crawling closer to a sleeping naked Cameron Boyce. _Oooh! I know big bro is going to love this special 'wake-up call'._

The shadowy figure soon reached the freckled teen's slighty tender seven inch cock and without warning engulfed the moist mushroom head.

A hazy Cameron Boyce fluttered his eyes open only to discover the unthinkable.

**And now...**

"WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Cameron shouted as he jolted from his sleeping position. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"I-I'm Raymond Ochoa, Ryan's little brother," He responded. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Cameron surprisingly looked at the younger Ochoa brother with his eyes wide open, "You sincerely don't know who I am?"

"Boy, I stopped watching the Disney Channel waaaaaaaaaaaay back in 2013! Ever since my homie's show, _Pair of Kings_, got cancelled!" Raymond responded.

"I'm Cameron Boyce, star of _Jessie _and _Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything!_" announced the freckled starlet in his own bold and flashy way.

A moment of silence soon rung throughout the hotel room before Raymond spoke,"Well then, now that the introductions are out of the way. Where the fuck is Ryan?"

A now-fearing Cameron Boyce responded, "I-I don't know. He just up and left. You sucking my cock was the first thing I saw today!" _And it wasn't half bad at all. Hell, his mouth is just as good as Ryan's!_

More minutes of silence and awkwardness dragged on. Multiple calls and texts, left for the former _Pair of Kings_ star, were left unresponsive and unread. After failing to get in contact with his brother, Raymond found himself slumped into the living room couch. "Since Ryan's being a dick and not answering his cellphone, What do you want to do now?

With a cheerful grin sliding onto his face, Cameron devilishly demanded, "How about you get back down there and suck this dick?"

In a surprising manner, Raymond kicked out Cameron's leg and caught him by the slightly hair chin. "How about you return the favor, you freckled stud?" Raymond giggled.

_With pleasure!_ Cameron thought to himself before ripping off the seventeen-year-old's blue jeans. Leaving the teen only in his plaid t-shirt and white boxer briefs, the freckled _Gamer's Guide _star soon got to work. Grabbing the clothed five and a half inches, the freckled teen slowly stroked the shaft while lazily gazing into the younger Ochoa's bluish-green eyes. _He looks just like Ryan! With those eyes and that curly brown hair, he's a little mini-me!_

Not long, a small dark-stain soon appeared on the white briefs. Pre-cum had been released and was already overwhelming the tight briefs. _Jesus, this kid's already close. I can feel the twitching of his nice cock..._The nineteen-year-old former Disney star grabbed the hems of the stained briefs and jerked them down, exposing the slick five and a half inches.

Meanwhile, Raymond soon grabbed the bottom of his plaid t-shirt and pulled it over his head, unveiling his slender young body. He had a slight six-pack which was nearly visible, but noticeable. His chest also seemed to be barely developed, unlike his older brother. It wasn't like a chest of a god, but it was pretty damn close. His pink nipples also caught the eye of Cameron Boyce; those little buds were made to be licked and toyed with.

Cameron soon rose to his feet and forcefully smashed his lips against Raymond's. "Oh God, I want you!"

"Well, you have me, bro. You will always have me!" The younger Ochoa brother proclaimed. The duo soon fell onto the couch and resumed making out, showing no signs of slowing down. As they grinded their rock-hard cocks against each other, the former Disney stars fought for dominance during their lip-lock. Raymond's lips were on auto-pilot, but the rest of him was slipping into panic mode. _Shit, I'm used to guys who are about my size. I can tell he's longer than 6" and bigger than two inches around. This is probably_ _gonna hurt..._

While the young Ochoa brother got caught up in his thoughts, Cameron licked his right index finger and slipped his hand downwards, working his way underneath. He pressed his freckled finger against Raymond's tightly closed hole. As soon as he felt the poking, the seventeen-year-old jumped up from the luscious couch.

"C-Cam, I'm not so sure I can go through with this. You're huge, man! You are pretty much bigger than anyone that I've ever taken before!" exclaimed the young Latino actor.

The former _Gamer's Guide _star soon started blushing, making him cheeks rosy red. "Don't worry man, I know how to loosen guys up. Matter of fact, I think I have some lube lying around somewhere."

The freckled teen walked over to his bedroom closet where he kept his suitcases. Inside one, he found a toiletry kit. From the case, he extracted a recently opened tube of K-Y jelly he'd used while pleasuring himself in this trailer on the Disney Production Lot. The nineteen-year-old turned around and watched in amazement at the little youngin who was toying with his pink nipples. The seventeen-year-old witnessed the freckled teen as he waved towards him from the couch. With that gleeful look in his brown eyes, Cameron raced back to the bedroom and hit the mattress, locking Raymond in a warm and smoldering embrace.

"I'm sorry but you looked so fuckin' hot lying on the couch! I just had to have you!" deep-groaned Cameron as he showered the young Ochoa brother with light kisses.

Raymond only responded with chuckled laughter. _wow. He **really** wants me!_

Cameron lubed his index and middle fingers as he slowly worked the Latino's mouth with his plump lips. Once the index finger was well-greased, the freckled teen got the finger through Raymond's tight ring with almost no effort. Meanwhile, Raymond had his hands full of the former _Gamer's Guide_'s black curly hair as he pulled their faces closer together.

Soon enough, the nineteen-year-old added a second finger and carefully stretched Raymond's tight opening. All the while, the pair of Disney stars nibbled, sucked and inhaled each other's lips and tongue.

Cameron's seven inch cock was at the bursting point. He didn't want to cum too soon, so he expended extra mental energy to contain his nearly uncontrollable lust for the young Ochoa brother.

Raymond's pink pucker was thoroughly greased now; Cameron had his next 'Ochoa boy' under him with the Latino's legs spread apart and his five and a half inch cock was begging for attention. Silence filled the room as they stared deeply into each other eyes. After some time had passed, the young Latino star spoke first.

"Cam, you are a fucking god!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Take me! Make me your bitch!"

Needing no more further encouragement, the former _Gamer's Guide_ star pushed forward and sunk his thick seven inches into Raymond. The brown eyes of the young Ochoa brother popped wide open as his insides were stretched beyond anything he had ever felt before in his seventeen years. He felt this electric shock dart from his cock, down this tender thighs, and up to his hard nipples.

The former Disney star placed his hands atop of Raymond's developing square pecs and rocked his hips forwards furiously. Raymond lazily moaned at the thick length jabbing his prostate; He hooked his legs around Cameron's defined v-line and bucked upwards, battling the freckled hunk's rapid thrusts.

Not wanting the fun to end so quickly, the nineteen-year-old slowed his pace down immensely and gripped the young Ochoa brother's slim arms tightly.

"What's wrong?" The Latino star curiously asked while he internally trembled at what was to come from the former Disney star. _Oh god! What's he gonna do next? I can't take much more._

"Didn't..want to...cum...yet," Cameron grunted between breaths. "I want...to...hear you...scream...first!"

Looking quizzically at the muscular freckled teen, Raymond questionably listened to his lustful desires. Knowing that he was just caught up in a sexual high, the young Latino brother just smiled at the sweaty greek God hovering over him. With perspiration running down his tight pecs and defined eight-pack abs, Raymond couldn't help but lightly rub his fingers across the hard exterior of the body. _Jesus, Cameron Boyce has the body of steel under those tight t-shirts of his. No wonder all the guys and girls find him irresistable._

The handsome top pulled about half his length out from the loose hole. He maneuvered the seventeen-year-old's legs until he was able to fully feel the boy's sensitive pleasure button. Just to be sure, the freckled nineteen-year-old pressed the pink head against the prostate of the young Ochoa brother. The former _Gamer's Guide _star even swiveled his hips to massage that pleasure spot.

Raymond's breathing and heartbeat soon intensified. He could feel the looming pressure building up in his five and a half inch shaft. Cameron pushed a little farther, further increasing the young boy's sensations. The freckled teen was pounding and ramming like the expert top that he had become after all those years on the Disney lot.

"ah...ah...ah...AAHHHHH!" The Latino gasped with his mouth wide open. He was soon silenced by Cameron clutching his hungry yet tender mouth. His moans sounded very muffled as the freckled teen intensified his thrusts.

The young bottom's body stiffened as his arms and legs were clamped down hard thanks in part to the gorgeously muscular figure that belonged to his dominating lover. Raymond's loud cry was stifled when Cameron Boyce pushed his tongue deep into the actor's throat, seemingly replacing his palm.

"uggh, Cam...I don't know...how long...I can...hold off!" murmured by the squirming Latino cutie.

The freckled former Disney star shushed him with his index finger, "It's okay baby. Cum for me."

Several more spasms and screams shook Raymond as he had reached his climax. It didn't take long before his five and a half inch cock shot a fairly sizable load for a seventeen-year-old. Globs of his white and creamy cum coated Raymond's developing chest and slight six-pack, with a little bit of stickiness surrounding the young Ochoa's belly button trail. Once the Latino's ass tightened around his cock, Cameron soon found himself shooting his own load. He slammed his seven inch length as deep as he could while Raymond moaned loudly from the feeling of his ass being drenched by the freckled teen's large load of cum. Once the Latino came down from his orgasmic high, only rapid breathing and heaving filled the room. Cameron Boyce spoke first as he collapsed onto the couch.

"I guess you are my bitch now, huh?" A grin spread across his freckled face.

"Oh...my..GOD! That was amazing! I have never felt like this before with anybody!" The young Ochoa brother flung his arms around the older star's neck and his sculpted chest before planting a kiss on Cameron's full pink lips. The freckled teen remained embedded in Raymond's embrace as he didn't want to leave the comfort of being cuddled. As he felt his flaccid cock growing erect again, the muscular stud began rotating his hips again, nudging the Latino's pleasure spot once more.

"OH SHIT! You're going to fuck me again?!"

* * *

**There you have it! The second chapter to an amazing story, written by yours truly. Any, and all, criticism will be carefully considered. Hope you find the story very "stimulating"! Make to favor and comment at the bottom before you leave the page.**

**I'm sorry that I made you all wait for more stories! There was some unforeseen circumstances and conflicting emotions surrounding whether or not I should be continuing to write on this platform. Therefor, I have decided that I will continue to write more fanfiction...for now.**

**Until the next time...**


End file.
